For the Love of Ben
by KND is my soul
Summary: Grandfather is hurt and grieving after the loss of his beloved wife, when Ben was born, causing him to hate his youngest son and blame him for her death. This is my first fanfic on here, so please try not to be too cruel! Thanks! Please let me know what you think!


(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!) In London, England,thunder clashes and lightning lights up the sky, while therain comes down hard. A young man who looks to be in his early thirties is sprinting through the rain. His coiffed, dark brown hair falling to pieces as he nearly slips in the rain. Nearly out of breath, he arrives to his mansion. He walks into, what seems to be a nursery. Lying in a bed is a young woman about 27 years of age.

" _B-Benedict?_ " says the woman frail, as she is about to give birth.

" _I-Is that you?_ "

" _My darling I am here. Don't be scared Hazel._ "

Benedict says softly as he gently strokes her black, silky hair.

" _Mr. Uno, I need you to step outside, So that we may do our duties._ " Says a mid-wife. Just as he is about to leave, Hazel grabs his sleeve.

" _My love... Please... Don't leave me._ " Cries Hazel.

" _H_ _azel I promise I will be right outside._ " Benedict says to reassure her.

"Ben... I love you." Hazel smiles.

"I love you, too." He smiles back.He kissed her forehead and walks out the room. Minutes started to pass and then hours. The door to thenursery finallyopens, the mid-wife and her assistant step out of the room andclose the door behind ofthem.

" _Mr. Uno...?_ " The mid-wife says looking as if she has bad news. He looks up...

" _How is she? Is she ok?_ " Benedict says, fearing for his wife. The Mid-wife sighs.

" _Mr. Uno... I am sorry, but due to the amount of hemorrhaging and blood produced, Hazel could pass at any moment. I am sorry._ "

Benedict stares in disbelief. He could not believe what he was hearing! His wife, his childhood friend, whom he had married, was going to die!!!

" _T-There is nothing you can do to save her??_ " Ben says as he has tears roll down his cheek.

" _Like I said, I am sorry._ " Ben slowly walks into the room. His eyes are filled with tears.

" _B-B-Ben?_ " Says Hazel, as she is frail.

" _My darling... I wish I could save you._ " Ben says crying.

" _My dear, you saved me... the day you married me. Y-Y- you were always a true gentleman... In the next life... I will still love you. Please name our newborn son after you. That... is my last request...B-Ben I Love You."_ With that said, Hazel breathed her last. Benedict, having just lost his true love, was angered.

" _Mr. Uno. What name have you chosen for the child?_ " asks a young nurse. He doesn't answer.

" _Mr. Uno!_ " She attempts tocall him again, but he refuses to answer.

" _MR. UNO!!!!_ " The nurse finally snaps him out of it.

" ... _Benedict Uno Junior._ " Benedict says trying to fight back the tears in his eyes. She sighs, asshe writes the decided name on the birth certificate.

" _Alright sweetie. Here is your pappy._ " The mid-wife says, as she tries to hand him the sleepy child.

" _Get that!! That BASTARD away from me!! NOW!!!_ " Ben snaps!

The baby starts to cry, as he is terrified of his father's rage.

" _Mr. Uno--_ " The nurse starts to speak.

" _Mr. Uno nothing!! If it wasn't for thatdamned brat being born, My wife would still be here!!!_ " He screams.

At this point, the baby starts wailing.

" _GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!_ " He has had enough.

" _Look here!! This has nothing to do with the child!! If your wife was here, she would want you to take good care of your son!! You are as stubborn as a mule!! Your wife entrusted the child to you, NOT anyone else!! With or without her here she knowsyou would take good care of him and young master Monty._ "

The nurse reassures him. Benedict starts thinking and after a few minutes, he speaks.

" _Fine, I will take care of him until he is old enough to take care of himself, then I am done!_ " He says, his voice dipping cold.

She hands him the whimpering child and the nurse and mid-wife leave. He looks down at his newborn son. The baby is now calm and falls asleep in his father's arms, burying his face in his chest. Still grieving, he exits the room and closes the door behind of him without looking back.


End file.
